Sunlight
by DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn
Summary: Jack is free of the past and ready to start a new life. (Just a short little something. Got inspired by a song.) Please read and review


Sunlight

Today we don't know who we are.  Ashamed, hiding behind the scars.  Too many times we let the things we feel.  Get in the way of letting us heal the wounds.  That open in the dark.  

          Jack smiled as she stepped from the confines of the ship she, Riddick and Imam had shared for so many weeks.  The ship that had taken the three from that desolate planet; that glorious savior of a ship. . .Jack didn't know how many times she thanked Imam's god for their survival.  And now here she was. . .she was free.  Free from that horrible planet.  Free from the life she had suffered in for so long.  Free to live.  Nothing could compare to the feeling.  Finally, after so long, Jack was free.  Free. . .even the word made her feel liberated.  Jack looked up to the sky like a little child looking at the world for the first time.  She was going to start anew.  She was going to have an unmarked, fresh, free life.  The bright sun beat down on her face giving her an adrenaline rush.     

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  Did you ever taste clouds?  Did you ever touch space?  Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  Did you ever truly live?

Afraid she'd break the dreamlike place she was walking in, Jack stepped lightly.  If only she could have had someone to experience all of this with.  She sighed deeply, she may be alone but she'd be okay.  Alone. . .even the word sounded lonely.  Jack inhaled once again, she could hack it here.  She'd made it through a planet full of flesh eating monsters, she could handle this. . .right?  Well, she wouldn't have survived that planet had it not been for Riddick.  Riddick. . .a killer that had somewhat found humanity.  She admired him for his courage to embrace a race that beat him down for so long.  That took a lot of guts.  She smiled; he was so much more than what everyone made him out to be.  She was going to miss Riddick. . .

Jack looked to where Riddick had been standing. . .he was gone, so was Imam.  Where'd they go?  Jack began to panic.  Her breathing began to quicken. . .they'd just left her, just like that?  Jack jumped as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.  It was big and over powering.  Slowly, Jack looked up to see black goggles starring down at her.  He hadn't left. . .neither had Imam.  She smiled up at the two men.  Riddick grabbed Jack's hand in his suddenly; the three began to make their way through the crowd.  Jack didn't know where they were going or for how long they'd be together but that was okay, she'd just make the most of what she had at that moment.

_So walk, in time to life's refrain.  Relax, don't do it to yourself again.  Decaying yourself with all the love you won't give.  Killing yourself about the way you don't live now.  'Cause you're not gonna live forever. _

          Jack had no one.  No family, they were long gone.  She had no intentions of returning to her foster home.  The closest thing to family that she had from here on out was a serial killer and a holy man.  She could deal with that.  As a matter of a fact, that was all she needed.  Imam was her faith and Riddick was her strength and savior.  

Over her journey, Jack had learned to take nothing for granted.  To embrace what life had to offer but be wary of it at the same time.  At the age of fifteen, she'd probably seen more than she'd really have liked to but that was okay too. . .she'd decided that what didn't break her would, in the end, make her stronger.  Jack looked up at the bright sun again. . .life was beautiful.  HER life was beautiful. . .not matter how screwed up it was.  

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  Did you ever taste clouds?  Did you ever touch space?  Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  Did you ever truly live?

          The three-Jack, Imam, and Riddick-made their way through the crowd with ease but they were heading towards another transport.  What was going on?  Jack stayed silent although a million questions ran through her head.  She was afraid to ask, she was afraid of the answers.  Was Riddick going to leave?  Was she being sent away?  Was Imam going to turn Riddick in?  Stupid question!  Of course not, right?  As they came to a halt before the transport, Riddick gave Jack a shove towards Imam.  Imam quickly enveloped Jack in a hug.  'This must be Riddick's way of leaving,' Jack thought.  Then, Imam let her go and nodded his head back to Riddick.  Jack looked over at Riddick totally puzzled.  When she turned back to look at Imam all she saw was his back retreating into the transport headed for. . .New Mecca.  He was going home. . .so where did that put she and Riddick?

Riddick grabbed Jack's hand again, "C'mon kid, let's find somewhere to stay."

Jack was about to start crying until she finally realized what he said. . .Jack looked up at him as if he'd lost his mind.  Riddick gave her a lop-sided grin and then gave her hand a quick squeeze.  Jack smiled brightly. . .maybe she wouldn't have to face life alone after all.     

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  Did you ever breathe hope?  Did you ever dance with grace?  Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  Did you ever just live?

*~^~*Song, "Sunlight", is courtesy of Natalie Imbruglia*~^~*


End file.
